3x7 Lo que debió suceder
by staraky
Summary: Pues eso, lo que debió pasar. Lo bueno de los fics es que podemos cambiar lo que no nos gusta. Eso es lo que he hehco. He suprimido lo que odie del cap. Es un final alternativo en el que Lexa sigue con vida y hay esperanza. Espero q os guste y os alivie un poco el dolor. Lexa for ever. Mi Heda se merecía algo mejor.
**Sigo sin palabras. Siento que nos han robado. Siento que Lexa merecía mucho más de lo que ha tenido. Lo bueno de los fics es que podemos cambiar aquello que no nos guste. Pues eso he hecho. Le he dado otro final a ese capítulo. Uno dónde aún hay esperanza. LEXA SERÁ SIEMPRE ETERNA. POr Mi Heda
**

* * *

Fui elegida para esto. Soy la comandante de la sangre. La líder de los doce clanes. Nací para ser Heda. Mi pulso no tiembla con una espada en mi mano. No pensaba que hubiese otra forma de hacer las cosas. Siempre había sido así, si nos atacas nos defenderemos. Si me provocas, desearás no haber llegado a pisar mis dominios. Soy Heda. Soy Leksa Kom Trikru. Dejé de ser Alexandría hace mucho tiempo. O al menos era así hasta que ella apareció en mi vida. Ella me enseñó que la respuesta a la violencia no siempre debe ser el uso de la fuerza. A veces la misericordia, el perdón es la respuesta correcta. Hay veces que para alcanzar un bien mayor hay que aprender a perdonar. Me lo está enseñando, y aunque ha habido momentos en los que parecía que ella no seguiría sus propias enseñanzas, al final caminamos de la mano.

Con ella a mi lado, vuelvo a ser Alexandría. Vuelvo a pensar que todo es posible. Empiezo a creer que tal vez aún haya esperanza para mí en este mundo.

Pero hoy todo eso no será posible. Lo he intentado. He dejado que mi pueblo sangre sin exigir la sangre de los asesinos. Pero no está sirviendo. El pueblo de Clarke nos sigue atacando. Mi pueblo ya no aguanta más. Y les entiendo. Merecen, si no venganza que es lo que exigen, justicia.

Titus pide sangre, como siempre. Mi maestro no cambia, piensa que las cosas hay que seguir haciéndolas como siempre se hicieron. Clarke por el contrario pide tiempo. Tiempo para desde dentro derrocar a su líder. Creo que quiere hacer una revolución como las que cuentan en los libros. Esta vez no escogeré. Me quedaré en el medio.

La orden está dada. Siento su mirada sobre mí. No le ha gustado y sé que a Titus tampoco. Pero es mi decisión. A mi pueblo tampoco le ha parecido suficiente. Mi pueblo me quiere muerta, al menos los que han venido hoy exigiendo venganza. No me lo esperaba, pero Titus ha estado rápido.

No tengo que abrir mis ojos, se que es ella en el mismo instante que se abre la puerta. Está enfada, lo noto en su respiración incluso podría afirmar que tendrá esa arruga en el entrecejo, ese que le sale cuando está pasando algo que no le gusta o que no controla.

-Han intentado matarte hoy, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?- Al fin ha hablado. Y no me equivoca, el tono de su voz muestras una mezcla de enfado y temor.

-Estás enfadada por la orden de ejecución- Ni siquiera es una pregunta, lo afirmo. Pero aun así ella me da una respuesta afirmativa. No lo entiende- No puedo hacerlo de otra forma. ¿Cómo quieres que haga un bloqueo sino? – Duda, retira su mirada. Sabe que no puedo hacer otra cosa. Al fin me entiende. Su pueblo deberá aceptar mi manera de hacer las cosas.

-¿Cuándo debemos marchar? –Un momento. No había pensado en esto. Ella piensa que debe partir. Pero ella no entra en esa orden. Clarke no debe dejar Polis.

\- Puede que tracemos una línea, ¿pero quien dice que no puedes elegir quedarte en este lado? – Se ha sorprendido. No es algo que hubiese pasado por su mente. Daba por hecho que debía partir. Ni siquiera se había planteado el quedarse a mi lado. Pero su gesto ha cambiado. Creo que lo está pensando.

-Conozco a alguien que sí- La voz de Titus se escucha. No le gustará lo que termino de proponerle a Clarke, está en contra. Comenzarán a discutir nuevamente. Pero pese a todo, sé que el proponérselo es la opción correcta. Siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa, incluso ahora con esa sola frase hace que en mi rostro se dibuje una.

Caballos, nuestros caballos. Tutus ni siquiera se ha planteado que Clarke se quede. Le ofrece nuestros caballos para que llegue a su pueblo justo antes de que empiece el bloqueo. Mis caballos llevándose a la mujer que es mi vida. Tengo que intervenir- En realidad, he pedido a Clarke que se quede en Polis como mi invitada- No le ha gustado, el tono de Titus es demasiado pausado. Va a ser duro, ha pedido a Clarke que salga, no será agradable lo que me piensa decirme. Pero me da lo mismo. Soy Heda y soy quien decide.

-El amor es una debilidad. Ser Comandante implica estar sola- ¡No! Me grita mi corazón, lo puedo escuchar claramente. No quiero oírle. No otra vez. Ya le escuché una. ¿Enviarla a casa? No puedo hacer eso. Allí no la podré proteger, necesito saber que está a salvo y la única forma de estar segura es teniéndola a mi lado. Mi seguridad me importa poco, sólo quiero que ella esté bien. ¿Quién me asegura que si va a Arkadia no será detenida o incluso asesinada por traidora por el tiempo pasado a mi lado? ¿Costia? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de Costia?

-¿Mis errores? Azgeda le cortó la cabeza a Costia, me la envió y aún así les acogí en la alianza- No volverá a suceder. Nunca dejaré que alguien haga daño a Clarke – Soy muy capaz de separar mis sentimientos de mi deber- Debería saberlo. Escogí dejar a Clarke en MW y salvar a mis hombres. Se disculpa, y debo aceptarlas pese a que ha intentado hacerme daño real.

-¿Hago los preparativos para la partida de Clarke? – Sigue empeñado en la partida del amor de mi vida. Pero yo no puedo decirlo. Deberá ser ella la que diga que se marcha.

-Eso depende de Clarke- Sólo espero no estar equivocándome.

El tiempo pasa muy lento cuando estás esperando para saber si tu vida seguirá o quedará en suspenso. ¿Por qué tardará tanto en decidir si se queda a mi lado?

No había escuchado la puerta, pero está aquí. Se va. Su cara, sus ojos, me lo están diciendo. Se marcha con su pueblo. Lo sé ni quiera tengo que preguntarle, pero tal vez me estoy equivocando - ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Ahora- Tengo que respirar. Su respuesta me golpea de una forma que nunca había sentido. Ni siquiera sabiendo que esa sería su opción estoy preparada. No lo estoy ni lo estaré nunca, la quiero. Y nunca se lo he dicho. ¿Y si nunca llega el momento?

-Lo siento – Sus ojos me están matando. La tristeza que se refleja en ellos me duele. Quédate, eso es lo que debería gritarle. O tal vez debería encerrarla en su cuarto y no dejarla partir,

-No lo sientas. Tienes que volver. Son tu gente- Y entonces me doy cuenta. Es WanHeda, ahora no es Clarke la que toma la decisión. De la misma forma que en el monte yo ejercí de Heda. Se quedan en la garganta, no terminan de salir las palabras que deseo decirle. Deseo que sepa que eso, su liderazgo y el uso que hace de él es otra de las cosas que me enamoró pero ¿es éste un buen momento? Espera que termine la frase pero no me siento capaz- Eso hace que seas tú- Creo que se ha sentido decepcionada.

-Tal vez un día, tú y yo no le debamos nada a nuestros pueblos- Tal vez, quiero creerla. Me da esperanza. Tal vez un día podamos al fin ser sólo Clarke y Alexandría. Lo deseo con toda mi alma.

-Eso espero- Me rompo por momentos. No puedo despedirme. Sé que es ella. Lo supe casi en el mismo instante en el que la conocí. ¿Pero cómo logro convencerla? Unimos nuestras manos, nuestros brazos. Es el adiós- Que nos volvamos a encontrar- Nunca lo he dicho con tanto anhelo de que sea verdad. La necesito, sin ella me cuesta respirar.

Que no lo haga, por favor que no me bese si luego se va a retirar. No podría soportarlo otra vez y mucho menos hoy. Sus labios son tan cual los recuerdo, son tan suaves, tan dulces. Siento que me derrito con ella entre mis brazos. Nuestras bocas se buscan son deseo. Esta vez es diferente, ninguna se aleja, ninguna dice no estar preparada. Ambas estamos dejando nuestras almas al descubierto en estos besos.

Nuestras miradas lo dicen todo. Espero que continúe, mis ojos le suplican que siga. La miro. Dios es tan hermosa. Y al fin ha aceptado sus sentimientos por mí. Al fin ambas estamos en el mismo punto. Ambas hemos llegado al punto de encuentro estando preparadas.

Se siente también tenerla a mi espalda. Se sienta también que su mano acaricie mi brazo, está dibujando mi tatuaje. Me quema con solo rozarme. Pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Esto es lo que se debe sentir cuando se es feliz. Creí conocer la felicidad al lado de Costia, pero ahora lo sé, aquello sólo fue un espejismo. Ésto que estoy sintiendo es lo real, esto es ser feliz.

Podría pasar el resto de mi vida así, con Clarke a mi lado, abrazándonos, amándonos, sin importarnos otra cosa. Algo termina de pasar, ahí está nuevamente la arruga en la frente de Clarke. No quiero escucharlo. No ahora.

-Debería marcharme- Cierro los ojos y la abrazo con más fuerza- Octavia me espera. Mi pueblo me espera- Ahí está mi Clarke encerrada por WanHeda. Y sé que tiene razón. Debemos volver a ser las líderes que nuestros pueblos esperan. Pero ahora tengo esperanza, ahora sí creo que tendremos un final feliz. Empiezo a creer en que la felicidad sí será para nosotras.

\- Debes darte prisa. Al alba deberás estar en Arkadia. Debes prometerme algo – Debo lograr que me prometa que tendrá cuidado. ME mira esperando saber qué quiero. Sus ojos vuelven a tener vida. Debes prometerme que no traspasarás la línea. Debes estar a salvo siempre. No debes ser tú la que luche contra ellos.

-Lexa- La callo con un beso. Sé que lo que le pido es prácticamente imposible. Le estoy pidiendo que sean otros los que luchen. Eso nunca sucederá.

Me he reunido con Titus, estaba impaciente por saber si Clarke se marchaba finalmente. Creo que ha sentido alivio al saber que partiría en minutos. Al entrar en mi dormitorio no puedo evitar sonreír. Camino hasta la cama y paso mi mano por aquellas ropas en las que nos hemos entregado al amor. Algo llama mi atención. Un papel como los que usa Clarke para dibujar descansa sobre las almohadas.

Te amo,

te amo de una manera inexplicable,

de una forma inconfesable,

de un modo contradictorio.

Te amo

con mis estados de ánimo que son muchos,

y cambian de humor continuamente.

por lo que ya sabes,

el tiempo, la vida, la muerte.

Te amo...

con el mundo que no entiendo,

con la gente que no comprende,

con la ambivalencia de mi alma,

con la incoherencia de mis actos,

con la fatalidad del destino,

con la conspiración del deseo,

con la ambigüedad de los hechos.

Aún cuando te digo que no te amo, te amo,

hasta cuando te engaño, no te engaño,

en el fondo, llevo a cabo un plan,

para amarte mejor.

Te amo...

sin reflexionar, inconscientemente,

irresponsablemente, espontáneamente,

involuntariamente, por instinto,

por impulso, irracionalmente.

En efecto no tengo argumentos lógicos,

ni siquiera improvisados

para fundamentar este amor que siento por ti,

que surgió misteriosamente de la nada,

que no ha resuelto mágicamente nada,

y que milagrosamente, de a poco, con poco y nada

ha mejorado lo peor de mí.

Te amo,

te amo con un cuerpo que no piensa,

con un corazón que no razona,

con una cabeza que no coordina.

Te amo

incomprensiblemente,

sin preguntarme por qué te amo,

sin importarme por qué te amo,

sin cuestionarme por qué te amo.

Te amo

sencillamente porque te amo,

yo mismo no sé por qué te amo.

Clarke

Hace mucho tiempo alguien escribió este poema. Me sirve para poder decirte aquello que soy incapaz cuando te tengo frente a mí. Te amo Alexandría. Te amo Lexa Kom TriKru. Te amo Heda. Amo todo lo que eres.

Que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Ni siquiera sé como he sido capaz de leer. Tengo que llegar a tiempo. Corro por la torre, ni siquiera me tengo cuando mis hombres intentan hablarme. No tengo tiempo que perder. Clarke se marcha y debo decirle que yo también la amo.

Las colles de Polis se sienten diferentes cuando tienes algo por lo que luchar. Ni siquiera los gritos tras de mi de mis guardaespaldas me detienen. Debo llegar.

-¡Clarke! – Grito con todas mis fuerzas-¡Clarke! – Tiene que parar. Llego hasta ellas. Me mira sorprendida. Octavia e Indra nos miran y sin tener que explicarles nada se alejan un poco- Yo también- Logro decir cuando mi respiración se acomoda. Te quiero Clarke. Te quiero de vuelta. Te quiero en mi vida. Te quiero por y para siempre- Sé que mis mejillas estaban bañadas por las lágrimas, lo mismo que están las suyas. Mis manos están apoyadas en su pierna. No hay tiempo para nada más. Pero al menos he logrado decírselo- Te amo Clarke del pueblo celeste- Desmonta y nos besamos. Con calma, dejando que nuestras almas se despidan.

-Que nos volvamos a ver Lexa- Está seria. Y la arruga regresa- Te prometo no ponerme, innecesariamente, en peligro pero a cambio te exijo lo mismo- Es lógica su petición.

-Que nos volvamos a ver Clarke. Prometo no ponerme, innecesariamente, en peligro- Copio su fórmula. Y tras esto la veo montar y me quedo ahí viendo como se aleja mi felicidad- Regresa a mi y no tarde – Digo al viento esperando que éste le lleve mis palabras.

Y ahora es tiempo de regresar y preparar a mis ejércitos. Lexa debe esconderse y dejar salir a Heda. Por mi pueblo y por la paz.


End file.
